


Heat the Hate

by WrandomThots



Series: Our Little Family [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Choi Youngjae, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: It is Summer, and the Park-Im family is really feeling the heat™.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Our Little Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238408
Kudos: 74





	Heat the Hate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece I've written in a long time. Please be kind! ❤

It is summer, and Youngjae is feeling the heat of the Sun. 

The little pup is rolling around on the lawn, weeding out grass and burying his snout into the wet mud and digging out unsuspecting earthworms. 

It is summer, and Jinyoung is feeling the heat of the stove.

Lord knows what possessed him to make curry in this weather; Jaebum told him as much, but Jinyoung is nothing if not petty, so he just stared his husband and his unworthy advice down and proceeded to prepare his presumable doom. 

It is summer, and Jaebum is feeling the heat of Jinyoung's glares. 

The younger has been passive aggressively suggesting he needs help in the kitchen- as passive aggressively as Jinyoung can manage, which in reality, is just him clattering all the ladles in the drawer, cursing in _kid proof kitchen stuff_ language, and glaring at Jaebum every two seconds, not even trying to be inconspicuous about it. But Jaebum is nothing if not pettier than Jinyoung, and he refuses to budge from his position in the garden to help his husband. 

The alpha and his pup are far enough for Jaebum not to feel like he has a miniature heat pack attached to his side, and close enough for Youngjae to not get anxious about the lack of proximity with his parents. The air con is broken, and Jaebum is out in his baggy shorts and soon-to-be-removed tank top, relishing every time the sprinkler sprays water in their direction. 

Youngjae yips everytime that happens, running around with the sprinkler and getting his fur soaked. Jinyoung comes out just in time to catch him when the small floof ball gets dizzy from running around in circles. 

"I think we should get out the baby pool. It would do him good to soak for a while." Jinyoung ponders, cradling his small baby's face, flushed from the heat. "He'll get fussy otherwise."

"The fussiness definitely comes from your side of the family," Jaebum dodged Jinyoung's retaliation punch by less than an inch, snickering the entire way to the storeroom.

"Ah foo!" Jinyoung laughed at Youngjae's excitement to get into the pool, the pup, now in human form, toppling inside head first into the mini pool. He straightened the kid, poking at his small protruding tummy, causing the little one to release a fit of giggles. 

"Appa, pool pool!" 

"No, baby, I can't get in with you," Youngjae huffed, turning to Jaebum. 

"Same what Appa said." Youngjae pouted more, if that was possible, and Jaebum was halfway into calling their architect for possible renovations to include a large pool in their backyard. 

"Jaebum no." Jinyoung glared at him. At least there was one reasonable person in this house. "Get the air con fixed first."

Or maybe not. 

Shortly after Youngjae tired himself out, the little family went inside, and Jinyoung put their baby to bed- Youngjae sleeping only after a strict five po-po's from each parent- and Jaebum finally, finally got rid of his sweaty tank top. 

"Like what you see?" He smirked at his husband. He drew the other closer, crowding him against the bathroom sink. "We may not have a big pool, but we do have a big ass jacuzzi." He grinned, raising his eyebrows sleazily. 

"If you're gonna ask me to 'get cozy with you in the jacuzzi', I'm leaving you."

  
"Oh come on! You fell for those lines when we were younger!"

"Yeah. Now all I'm falling into is self loathing."  
Because Jinyoung is nothing, if his middle name isn't Petty. 


End file.
